DESCRIPTION: The specific aims of this proposal are to conduct studies in the context of an ongoing clinical trial in Uganda of pneumococcal vaccine efficacy in Ugandan patients with HIV infection, to determine if progression of HIV infection is promoted by pneumococcal infection or vaccination, and to determine reasons for increased risk of pneumococcal disease in HIV infected patients.